1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tape processing apparatus which performs an ink-character printing and a braille embossing on a process sheet, a method of conducting a demonstration with a tape processing apparatus, and a program.
2. Related Art
A known label forming apparatus is, for example, of a type which prints arbitrary information in ink on a process tape to form a label. Reference is made to JP-A-10-00818 as an example of related art. As a label forming apparatus of this kind, a typical one has a demonstration printing function which conducts a demonstration for a printing process as often performed in stores or the like. On the other hand, a known braille label forming apparatus is of a type which performs an ink-character printing process and a braille embossing process at the same time and forms a braille label recognizable by both visually impaired and visually normal persons. Reference is made to JP-A-2001-88358 as an example of related art.
Meanwhile, affixing braille labels providing visually impaired persons with various information is becoming increasingly common in public facilities such as vending machines, elevators, and ATMs (Automatic Teller Machines) of banks. In other words, users in need of this type of a braille label forming apparatus increase. In such a situation, some users desire to grasp, before or immediately after purchasing the apparatus, the image of the product formed by the braille label forming apparatus and the operating state such as the processing speed. As far as an ink-character printing process is concerned, it is possible to satisfy such a desire just by installing the foregoing demonstration printing function on the braille label forming apparatus. On the other hand, however, it is not possible to adapt to the users, desire with respect to a braille embossing process.